


Say Sike

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: No Romance, the reader is in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: in which a teenager recognizes Klaus because she’s doing a school project on his cult
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 13





	Say Sike

Klaus genuinely can’t remember the last time he stepped foot in a library. Was that a bad thing? Probably. Either way, he needed a place to get good wifi and the Umbrella Academy was not known for the bandwidth of the internet connection. He would much rather deal with potentially annoying strangers for fast internet than slow internet with his family.

He found a spot in the corner that was just far enough from the teenagers that were working on some group project for school. Seeing things like that made him very grateful that he didn’t go to public school. The extreme mental and physical torture may have been bad, but at least he got a good general education out of his childhood, unlike those poor kids.

While connecting his laptop to the library’s wifi, he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the conversation between the teenagers. “Do you think that if we drew the tattoo things on our hands, we’d get in trouble?” The girl that was organizing a poster board asked the one writing what looked like an essay on a computer.

“Who cares if we get in trouble? We’re already getting a little too informed about a cult, so anything we do is on their curriculum,” the computer girl replied. Why would they be doing a project on a cult? 

Klaus returned to his laptop as they got quiet as well. His suspicions of the public school were definitely solidified with the cult studies. 

“Destiny’s Children…do you think this was the inspiration for the band? Some of this cult’s quotes are lyrics from their songs. Now that I’m thinking about it, a lot of songs have quotes from this cult,” the girl organizing the poster started to talk again. She picked up a printed out photo and held it up to examine it.

Klaus couldn’t help himself and took a peek at the picture she was looking at and his suspicions were confirmed: it was a photo of him from 1962. “I know what you’re thinking. Do not talk to them.” Ben, who leaned against a bookshelf, warned him. His looking almost exactly the same as he did over fifty years ago would raise some questions.

It’s a good thing that Klaus rarely listened to Ben, though. This was one of those rare times that he took his brother’s advice, mainly because he didn’t want to get into a conversation with a bunch of teenagers. His attention returned to his laptop once again.

The girl held up the photo and then caught a glance of the man sitting on a nearby chair. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation from researching for this project until the wee hours of the night getting to her, but this dude looked exactly like the cult leader. This couldn’t possibly be him though, surely he was either dead or super old by now.

She moved the photo slightly so that it was in the same frame of vision as the guy and she could easily look from picture to reality. This guy was definitely related to Klaus somehow, but she didn’t want to start any trouble with a potential relative of an infamous cult leader. She just needed to pass US history. “How much of the essay do you have so far?”

“Y/n, you worry too much. I only need one more page and there are two days left until the presentation,” the girl at the computer complained. Y/n put the picture back down and examined the poster again. It was perfect and the only thing they really needed to work on was the presentation portion.

Their biggest concern was the part of the presentation where they had to demonstrate a cult ritual, PG-13 at most of course. 

If Klaus were a better person who didn’t approach strangers on the regular, he would listen to Ben and stay out of everything. He was not that person and he found himself walking over to the table. He got a closer look at the poster and noticed a fact missing, “You know the reason for starting was me getting kicked out of Statler’s diner, not Morty’s.”

Y/n gave him a puzzled look, “Huh?” She stepped back slightly, not wanting to be in close proximity to the man.

“Your information is wrong,” he pointed to the error on the poster. 

“How would you know that?” Sure, it was certainly a little dangerous for Y/n to taunt a clearly unstable man with a likeness to a cult leader, but you only live once, right? If this dude really was knowledgeable of the cult, then they would get insider information that would sell big to their teacher. It was either she got a much better grade or she went “missing” to never be seen again…so not much damage!

Klaus raised his hands to show his palms. The “hello” and “good bye” seemed to prove it enough. “I’m the one who started Destiny’s Children. It was all a mistake, really. I didn’t mean to start a religious revolution or anything,” he stifled a laugh. Ben rolled his eyes, hoping that this girl was smart enough to not believe his story (even if it was 100% the truth) and shoo him away.

“Is there perhaps a medication that you need a lot of and taking none of or maybe too much of?” she stared blankly at him. Ben covered his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. The future was in very good hands if there were more of kids like her. He tilted his head in confusion, “You’re like…forty. There’s no possible way that you could’ve started a cult in the sixties unless you’re also going to say that time travel is real, too.”

He raised his brows, “Well…” 

“Um, anyways…I’m gonna go. But thanks for the correction,” She folded up the poster and slid it into her backpack. “I’m Y/n, by the way.”

Klaus shook her hand, “Klaus.”

Y/n started to walk to where her friend at the computer sat, “Of course it is.”

Ben took his chance to sit on the table that the poster was previously on, resting a hand on Klaus’s shoulder, “Well, brother, you’ve successfully scared a child away. I wasn’t anything less.”

“Don’t you have anything else to do? Ghost book club maybe?”


End file.
